Augmented reality (“AR”) devices provide an augmented reality environment in which physical objects or “real world” objects are concurrently displayed with virtual objects in a virtual space. To provide the AR environment, some AR devices recognize one or more physical objects in a physical space using various image recognition methods and techniques. For example, AR devices capture images of the physical objects or the physical space and transmit the images of the physical objects or physical space to a server that performs the image recognition operations. The AR device generates and displays an AR environment that includes the recognized physical objects and the physical space. The AR device then generates one or more virtual objects and supplements or augments the physical object and physical space with the virtual objects by displaying the virtual objects, along with the physical objects. Other AR devices provide the AR environment by recognizing specific codes disposed on a physical object and displaying one or more virtual objects, along with the physical object “augmented” with the virtual object. A user of the AR device views the AR environment and provides user input to interact with, or manipulate, the virtual object or the physical object in the AR environment. As the AR device generates and provides the AR environment and as the user interacts with the AR environment, the AR device generates and provides various AR visuals (e.g., images or frames) to the user.
In virtual commerce (“v-commerce”) systems, an AR device provides an AR or v-commerce environment in which virtual objects correspond to “real world” physical objects that are available for sale and the virtual objects are used to “augment” a physical space or a physical object. The v-commerce system allows users to interact with the virtual objects, the physical objects, and the physical space as the user engages in commerce (e.g., as the user decides whether to purchase a real world physical object that corresponds to a virtual object).
Existing v-commerce systems and applications have limitations as they do not capture or track data indicating the various AR visuals generated and provided to a user in an AR or v-commerce environment and data indicating user behavior with regard to each AR visual. Thus, some existing v-commerce systems and applications do not identify AR visuals that influence or impact user behavior, which are useful and beneficial to enhance the v-commerce experience.